(Un)Happy Camper!
(Un)Happy Camper! is the 39th episode of S4 and the 234th episode overall. Synopsis When Oggy and Olivia come for a summer vaction,the cockroaches decide to ruin it up.But after Bob comes,he makes it even worse to Oggy and Olivia. Plot Oggy and Olivia arrives a place to where the trailer is put. Oggy detaches the trailer from the car. Olivia grins in seeing beauty and is slightly suprised when seeing Oggy carrying the trailer. Oggy uses his fingers as a camera and is knowing to be a perfect place to put the trailer. But unfortunately, the place he let the trailer to stay was a slope and it rolls. Oggy lets the trailer to stay back on its place, but due to a heavy weight, Oggy is squished, because it rolled towards the tree. Olivia just took a picture of the trailer They then entered inside it and Oggy gets a bag of food, but is not seeing that the cockroaches are inside there too, and they are just eating food. Oggy gets something from the fridge and a map-looking obect. They are not seeing craefully, and they collide each other, where they laugh. Later, Oggy wanted to take a bath but the cockroaches ruined the shower, showing up Oggy without his fur.Oggy take them again a photo.After that, Oggy and Olivia are waching the sunset together. Joey,pretented to be a cock, making the sun show up. Olivia take Oggy a photo chasing the cockroaches. When Oggy wanted to squash them up, Olivia stop him showing him that he don't absolutely needed to squash them. They tied them in a tree. The next morning, Oggy see a modern and long camping bus pushing his and Olivia's trailer. Bob shows up that he is the bus driver and update the bus by a balloon villa above the bus.He squash Oggy with a modern wooden chair and a larger dinner table. Later on, Bob start burning bones, making the smoke landing on Oggy and Olivia. Later on he squashed Oggy with a tree. Olivia become angry and start screming on Bob but Bob continued, not paying attention on Olivia. Olivia cries, because the trees are nature (Remember: This is because Olivia loves nature, and trees are nature which Bob cut them and also made her cry). Oggy wanted to take a end into Bob's story and asked the cockroaches for help and for reward, they allowed them camp together. After Bob cuts the tree that Oggy and the cockroaches are on, chasing the cockroaches. Later Oggy shows up taking Bob's attention, only to know Oggy was eavesdropping on Bob and make the cockroaches make their work better. They ruin the bus motor causing the bus automatically move and deflate up the balloon villa. Bob follow the Bus to a cliff and Oggy laughs. Bob was thrown in the sea along with the bus making the bus sink. Then Bob shows up with the bus driving wheel.Oggy throws the wheel in the trash and Olivia comes.They camp along with the cockroaches. Joey wanted want to take a bath in a smaller shower that resembles Oggy's but Oggy ruin the shower by opening it using Oggy's claw causing everyone to laugh and Olivia took him photos. Trivia *'Running Gag:' When something funny happens, Olivia takes photos of Oggy along with the cockroaches for fun. *The name of the episode is similar to Happy Campers. *This episode was taken off of Nickelodeon for indecent exposure of a naked woman in one of the pictures inside of the trailer. This is shown when Oggy enters the trailer after Joey switches the water and oil signs. It was later replaced with a picture of the landscape in the episode. Errors *When the cockroaches are standing above Oggy's shower and when they're entering Bob's vehicle, Joey's eyes switch colours. *When Oggy and Olivia are caught up in some smoke, you can hear them coughing but their mouths don't move. Gallery OldPictureInTrailer.png|The naked woman picture in the trailer. It can be seen on the left. NewPictureInTrailer.png|The replacement landscape picture in the trailer. Roaches and Olivia wave.png|...Oh sure, you're nice to her! Cockroach-a-doodle-doo!.png|Apparently, Joey's a cockerel instead of a cockroach. Category:Season 4 Episodes Category:Oggy's happy ending Category:Olivia's happy ending Category:2013 Episodes